


Make It Sweet

by narukamiyu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, eustace and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: When Eustace and Vaseraga get married without telling anyone, Ilsa sends them on a honeymoon.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Make It Sweet

The marriage itself was, all in all, a quiet affair. Neither of them wanted anything flashy; they roped in a fellow Society member to officiate the marriage, and that was it. No big crowds, no extravagant ceremonies. They would simply let the others know when it was necessary, especially considering how busy everyone had been lately. The two of them spent a quiet night together, expecting the next day to be the same as usual.

And it would have been, if the only witness to the wedding had  _ kept his mouth shut _ .

“You’re going on a honeymoon. No questions asked.”

“Why?” Eustace deadpanned, and Ilsa shot him a suspicious look.

“Didn't I  _ just  _ say...never mind. It's because you two got  _ married  _ without telling anyone.” She stared at the two of them with a growing frown. “Damn it. Vaseraga, what are your thoughts on this?”

Beneath the bandages, his partner’s eyes seemed to be glinting. “We’ll be spending time together no matter where we are. A honeymoon won’t change what we already have between us.”

From the side, Zeta piped up. “But a honeymoon is like...important! You’ll get to spend  _ more  _ time with each other, and there won’t be anyone to bother you.” She nudged Beatrix, which didn’t really seem necessary. The other girl was already nodding eagerly at the sentiment.

“Doesn’t taking some time off sound nice? I’d sure like that…”

“You came back from a festival last night,” Ilsa reminded her wryly. She turned back to the married pair with a sigh. “I have an island in mind. When I heard the news, I contacted the Grandcypher and asked the crew to take you there.” At Eustace’s raised brows, Ilsa huffed. “Don’t look so sour. It’ll be a nice change of pace.”

Eustace, as a matter of fact, did  _ not  _ look sour. Why would he have any objections to spending time with his husband? He glanced at Vaseraga, a hint of a smile on his lips. The feeling was mutual, of course.

“Very well,” the Draph said, nodding once. “When shall this trip take place?”

“It starts tomorrow. Gran and his airship are arriving then.” Ilsa turned around. “You had better prepare before then.”

“It’ll be like a mission,” Beatrix said, amused. “To have fun, I mean.”

She and Zeta shared a look before giggling, and Eustace wondered if they really thought he and Vaseraga were incapable of “having fun.”

“You heard what they said, Eustace.” Vaseraga placed a hand on his shoulder. “Our new mission.”

* * *

The next day came quickly. As soon as the Grancypher landed, Lyria bounded toward them with a huge grin. She jumped onto the ground in front of the airship and stretched out her arms in the vague motion of an embrace. “Congratulations on the marriage! I wish I could have been there. I’ve never been to one, actually.”

“Word spreads fast,” Vaseraga noted. Eustace nodded and looked at Lyria, who was still smiling at them. Some members of the crew were out on the deck waving at them, and Vaseraga gave them a brief salute of acknowledgement.

“Don’t worry. No one was at the wedding except us.”

Gran, who had followed Lyria down, gave them a curious look. “Are you going to have a celebration at all? The crew would be happy to help set it up. And I’m sure many of them would take any excuse to enjoy some festivities,” he laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah! It’s been a while since we had a good party,” Vyrn said, the excitement palpable in his voice. In the back of his mind, Eustace wondered if the red dragon expected there to be an abundance of apples at the wedding celebration.

He heard Ilsa’s footsteps behind them and glanced back. She gave him a nod before turning to the rest of the group. “Zeta and Beatrix are busy at the moment, but they express their congratulations once again and hope you have an excellent trip.” Coming from Ilsa, it almost sounded like a threat; regardless, he knew that she was happy for them in her own way.

“We’re just about ready to take off,” Gran said cheerfully. “The island isn’t far, but we’ll probably still spend a good part of the day traveling.”

That was all he needed to hear. Eustace started boarding the airship, knowing that the rest would soon follow. He didn’t need to say any farewells, either — Ilsa knew him well enough to know what he’d say.

He was leaning on the railing of the deck when the airship took to the sky. When he looked down, he noticed the small figures of Zeta and Beatrix joining Ilsa on the dock. The three of them were peering up at them from the ground. They were determined to see them off to their honeymoon, he supposed. 

Eustace allowed himself a smile as Vaseraga slung an arm around his shoulder. “I may actually be looking forward to this,” he admitted quietly. Spending a peaceful few days with his love? Secretly, he was grateful to Ilsa.

“Do you know anything about the island to which they’re banishing us?” Vaseraga was grumbling, but his tone was good-natured.

Eustace shook his head. “Gran is keeping it a surprise until we land. We could try to find out, if you wish.”

He could hear the smile in his husband’s voice. “A challenge, hm? As tempting as it is, I don’t think the Captain would appreciate us interrogating one of his poor crew members.”

“Agreed. We’ll be there by the end of the day, anyway. We can find other tasks to occupy ourselves.” He turned to face Vaseraga, raising a brow at the uncovered lower half of his face. “I see you already have an idea of what you want us to do.”

Vaseraga let out a bark of a laugh. “I can’t breathe in some fresh air when I want to?” His smile turned a bit rueful. “It’s...our “honeymoon,” as they say. The past still weighs on me, but I find myself more relaxed around you.”

Eustace felt warmth spread through his chest. “I will gladly shoulder any of your burdens with you.” Vaseraga brought him peace, and caring for him came to him as naturally as breathing. 

“I never expected you to be such a smooth-talker when we first met,” Vaseraga said with no small amusement. Eustace  _ hmphed _ and turned away, at which his partner laughed again. “You look like Lyria when that angel in the cafe tries to deny her sugar in her coffee. All...pouty.”

Eustace eyed him incredulously. “I do not pout. And I am not a smooth talker. Speaking with you is just easier.”

And there it was. The fondness in his eyes. “I know exactly what you mean.” Vaseraga patted him not-so gently on the back before stretching his arms. “It’s not even noon yet. Care to see what the Captain is up to?”

Eustace inclined his head in agreement and followed him as he headed across the deck, only for the two of them to be interrupted by a blue-haired blur. “WAIT!”

“...Lyria, is there a reason that you’re blocking our way?” Eustace asked, mildly suspicious. The girl was out of breath and stretching out her arms so that they couldn’t pass.

Well, they could if they wanted to, but what kind of people would they be to push  _ Lyria  _ aside?

“Um, it’s just…! I want to spend some time with the happy couple! Right here on this deck.” She laughed nervously, which only increased his suspicions that she was up to something. She was probably in cahoots with Gran, too.

“Any reason it has to be on the deck?” Vaseraga asked, clearly on the same train of thought. “It might get cold out here.”

Lyria blanched. “Oh, haha...the sky just looks so blue and beautiful today!” She glanced around as if to look for assistance, but there was no one in the immediate vicinity...which was strange, now that he thought about it.

The sky was also rather cloudy, which he chose not to mention. “Out with it. What are you hiding?”

The girl looked crestfallen, and Eustace suddenly wondered if he had been too blunt. “I can’t say. But is it okay if I stay here with you guys a bit longer? Please?”

Vaseraga clearly couldn’t resist her pleading, as he patted her head and moved back to lean against the railing. “That sounds fine. Right, husband?”

“Right,” he said, noting that Lyria perked up at the last word. She was obviously quite interested in the concept of marriage.

“Husbands, huh? What was your wedding like?” she asked eagerly. Eustace did not want to let her down, but…

“Not much happened. As we said earlier, we got a member of the Society to officiate our wedding in a small chapel, and that was it.”

Lyria nodded, as if she’d expected this. “But you’re going to have another celebration, right? Gran and Vyrn mentioned it earlier.”

Eustace and Vaseraga exchanged a look. They’d already figured that their friends would want to celebrate, so it really wasn’t a problem. “We will,” he told Lyria. 

As the girl grinned and opened her mouth to reply, the flutter of wings caught their attention. “Hey, it’s ready!” Vyrn called out. He sounded as if he was trying to tamp down his excitement...and failing.

Lyria’s countenance immediately changed to a brighter one, if that was even possible. She tugged on Eustace’s arm once and hurried toward where Vyrn was waiting. “Follow us! We have a surprise, hehe.”

“I’m astounded,” Eustace said under his breath with a smile. Vaseraga chuckled and began following the blue-haired girl and the red dragon.

“They did their best, considering. Now, let’s go see what this long-awaited surprise is.”

Eustace smelled it before he saw it: a feast bigger than any that he had been to before. As he walked into the hall, he absently noted that the crew must have been working on this since the break of dawn. 

After a beat of silence, Vaseraga broke into joyful laughter. “Well, would you look at that. They even have drinks!” He wrapped an arm around Eustace and pulled him along toward all the food, and Eustace smirked.

“It’s a bit early to drink, isn’t it?” He surreptitiously inhaled the scent of the meals around him, impressed that they seemed to blend together so well. The two of them turned around when Gran hurried toward them, wearing an apron and a chef’s hat. 

“Do you like it? It’s not every day that we have a marriage within our crew, so…” He grinned at them, and Eustace reached out to pat his head once.

“It’s...good. Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say, but he knew Gran would understand. 

The day was off to a better start than he could have ever expected. And surprisingly, most of the crew members seemed to be restraining themselves from bombarding them with questions and congratulations. He figured that they might as well make good use of this time. 

* * *

By the time the feast had been cleared out, the sun had passed its apex and was on its way down toward the horizon. His belly felt pleasantly full, and he could tell that his husband was in good spirits, as well. Being idle clearly wasn’t part of the plan, however. The Captain and the others wanted to catch up, and Eustace had to admit that he was a bit curious about what the crew had been up to while he had been away on Society business...and getting married, of course.

As they conversed, Eustace found that his mind wandered more and more as the sun got closer to setting. Gran smiled at him, obviously as perceptive as ever. “We’re almost there. It’s a little cloudy right now, but you’ll be able to see the island in just a little bit.”

True to his word, their destination came into sight within minutes. It was nondescript from what he could see, but perhaps that was for the better; hopefully there would be less trouble for the duration of their trip. “Ilsa was not joking when she said the island would be rather...isolated.” He tilted his head. “Thank you for bringing us here.”

“Our pleasure,” Gran chirped. “Besides, it’s not  _ completely _ in the middle of nowhere. There are some islands nearby where we’ll be staying for a bit if you need anything.”

“Convenient,” Eustace said wryly. Vaseraga shook his head in agreement and sighed as landfall grew closer.

“Let us make the most of this trip,” he said solemnly. “Together.”

Together. For the rest of their lives, however long that may be. Eustace smiled and joined his partner in stepping onto the island.

* * *

“So, what’s the first stop?”

Eustace glanced back at the Grandcypher once before facing forward. “The Captain has informed me that there are...many dogs on this island.” It would be a disservice to them if he were to ignore their presence. 

The plains that stretched out before them would eventually reveal the town where they would make their lodgings. As if reading his mind, Vaseraga started walking down the path. “We should try to arrive before dusk falls.”

Eustace looked up at the sky and nodded. “We have about two hours until sunset.” He didn’t think there would be any problems making it there in time, but he’d rather be certain than put his partner or himself in danger.

The way to the town was largely uneventful, which Eustace preferred. No monsters, no nasty surprises out to get them. Just Vaseraga’s pleasant companionship and a pair of dogs that ran across the path without giving Eustace a chance to pet them.

No matter. There would be plenty more when they reached their destination.

“You must be the married couple! Sierokarte told us you’d be coming.”

Eustace and Vaseraga looked at each other before facing the innkeeper. “She really does know everything,” Vaseraga said, clearly impressed. Eustace nodded; from his time with Gran’s crew, he’d been witness to the Harvin’s amazing networking prowess.

“You’ll be staying here for four nights. Is that correct?” When they confirmed this information, the woman smiled at them. “I have recommendations for what you can do and see around here, if you’d like. This area is popular for lovers’ trips.”

Lovers, hm? The word was strange, but in a good way. “I heard you have dogs.”

Her eyes lit up. “There’s a park east of here where many of them tend to gather. Most of them are sweethearts and will let you pet them! I suggest going in the early morning, though. Some residents of the town might also visit.”

Eustace nodded. They’d be fine exploring the town itself tonight. There was no rush.

The sun was dipping below the horizon by the time they left the inn. Eustace didn’t consider himself a romantic, but he had to admit that the colours were beautiful on the darkening sky. 

“Interested in the nightlife?” Vaseraga asked in jest. He was standing close to him, but Eustace didn’t mind. He never did, with him.

“Hardly. But it would be nice to get an idea of where we will be staying for the next few days.”

They made their way into the town square, which was still lively and lit up despite the deepening night. It wasn't unbearably crowded, which was fine with him. They passed a few musicians and other street performers before coming along an alley lined with bars. Vaseraga snorted at the sight.

"Did you know this was here when we walked over?"

"No. But it's a nice surprise regardless, isn't it?" Eustace watched as Vaseraga entered one of the quieter bars before following. There were only a few patrons at this time of night, and they were all well into their own conversations. It was a good thing, considering that Eustace wasn’t in the mood for idle conversation with strangers. He sat down next to his husband and asked for something light before staring down at his hands.

The ring. He wasn’t used to it yet, the gleam of gold around his finger. It did, however, bring him a feeling of warmth, especially whenever he caught sight of the matching band around Vaseraga’s finger. 

When the drinks arrived, Vaseraga took a long sip and gestured at Eustace’s hand before linking their fingers together. “Pretty little thing, and it didn’t even cost us our life savings.”

Eustace allowed himself a smile. The rings weren’t gaudy either, and he had made sure that they would not get in the way or attract too much attention. “I never would have expected this when we first met. When I thought about the future, I did not realize that I could have such a meaningful bond with someone...much less a honeymoon with him.”

“Yes. But I am glad that things turned out the way they did.” Vaseraga squeezed his hand before letting go to take ahold of his cup. He held it up, and Eustace clinked the glass with his own. “To a successful partnership,” he said firmly.

“And to a happy union,” Eustace finished.

* * *

They were both unusually tired by the time they returned to their room. It was not specially furnished or anything, and Eustace liked the simplicity of it. He set his weapon down where he could easily reach for it before turning around to face his husband.

Reclining on their shared bed, Vaseraga closed his eyes. “Eustace.”

“Hm?”

“There is a chill in the air. Join me.”

Eustace smirked. “I thought those drinks would have warmed you up plenty.” Despite his words, he lay himself down next to his husband and exhaled deeply. “You have been quiet all night.” He didn’t push the topic, knowing that Vaseraga would speak soon. Besides, he had a feeling he knew what was on his mind.

The silence stretched comfortably, and he had long since finished counting the faint marks on the ceiling when Vaseraga spoke up. “Thank you.”

Eustace turned his head to look at him. To wait for him to continue.

“You know me. You know my life...my sins. And yet here you are, still.” Vaseraga let out a short laugh. “It is a comfort, knowing that you are by my side.”

Without hesitation, Eustace slipped his hand into his husband’s. “Your companionship never fails to bring me peace. It makes me believe that love is not quite as far-fetched as some tales would suggest.”

Did that make him sound soft? He found that he didn’t really mind, not with Vaseraga. His husband did not respond, but he knew he had been heard. Eustace closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. 

“The strength of the emotions that I feel when I am with you...they are almost frightening.” He could hear the smile in Vaseraga’s voice. “But they are more exhilarating than anything else.” He felt more than heard him shift around on the bed. “Rest well. Tomorrow we face another bright sunrise.”

And so rest they did. Eustace did not remember his dreams, but they left him feeling content regardless.

* * *

Eustace eyed the raindrops with a small frown. “We should have expected this.”

There was a chuckle from Vaseraga as he ducked to join him under the overhang. “I heard that it will clear up in the afternoon. Perhaps we could have slept in.” At Eustace’s raised eyebrows, he shook his head with a smile. “Of course not. Well, I doubt that the dogs will be out and about, but there is still plenty to do if you don’t mind a little rain.”

“I don’t. We should visit the caverns nearby. The innkeeper told me that they are worth seeing.” He glanced sideways at Vaseraga. “There may be monsters on the way.”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” He hefted his scythe and smiled grimly. “Ready to go?”

The drizzle remained consistently weak during their trek across the plains, which he was grateful for. Being drenched on his honeymoon wasn’t something that he found particularly appealing, nor was slogging through mud. Vaseraga seemed to be in good spirits as they walked, and his countenance did not change as the two of them spotted several small figures in the distance. 

“Monsters,” Eustace muttered. He readied his weapon, keeping his eyes on the approaching...slimes? They were hopping toward them at a quick pace, but Eustace had dealt with much worse before, especially while traveling with Gran’s crew. It would not be a problem for his partner, either. He and Vaseraga exchanged a nod before making quick work of the hostiles.

“I suppose that was a light workout,” Vaseraga mused. They redirected themselves and continued on their way toward the caves, keeping an eye out for any more monsters that might be headed their way. His husband slung an arm around his shoulders. “So much for no trouble during our honeymoon.”

“It was too much to ask for, anyway. Every island has its troubles.” Eustace narrowed his eyes at the entrance, which was wide enough for an entire group to walk in at the same time. “I can feel the cold air already. Shall we go in?”

The ground was slippery, which was to be expected. His specialized boots allowed him to maneuver himself more easily, but he still took caution in making his way deeper into the cave. He could hear Vaseraga doing the same beside him.

“Why did the innkeeper recommend this place again? She’s not...someone suspicious we need to watch out for, is she?”

Eustace smirked. “Knowing our track record, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was. But I do believe she is not an enemy and has good intentions; I checked around this morning, and other citizens of this town agreed that the caves are a sight to behold.”

And they were indeed. When he and Vaseraga came out into the largest chamber so far, an expanse of glittering rock formations lined the walls. There was a pool of water in the center with the clearest reflection that he’d ever seen apart from those in mirrors. 

“Hm. An untouched piece of nature,” Vaseraga murmured to himself. He hesitantly reached out toward one of the pillars before retracting his hand. 

Eustace nodded. “People do not come out here since it is out of the way, I suppose. I am glad we got to see it.” It wasn’t often that he got to take the time to engage in aesthetic appreciation. Perhaps this honeymoon would dig up some new interests in him.

Time seemed to pass quickly as they explored. It was quiet except for the occasional plopping of water and the hollow echoes of their footsteps. The shapes of the rock formations were the most intricate in the center, getting smaller and more dulled as they circled around back to where they had entered. At some point, the two of them had joined hands, lending each other a warm and comfortable support through their silent presence.

By the time they exited the cave, the rain had ceased falling. There was a cool breeze rustling through the grass, and Eustace took in the scent of fresh dew. “You were right. The sky has cleared up.”

“More opportunities are open to us now. Including your favorite animals.”

Eustace tried not to smile, but it was impossible. The thought of those fluffy, friendly creatures…the feeling of petting their heads as they leaned against him…

He cleared his throat. “Let’s go.”

* * *

_ This must be some form of paradise _ , he thought. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“You’re surrounded by them, Eustace.” Vaseraga was clearly highly amused. “Any more, and you’ll be buried.”

“An honorable way to go,” he said solemnly as one of the dogs licked at his hand. This island may have been further away from most places than that other village with the dogs, but he felt as if there were more of them here.

Maybe it was a matter of density: more dogs existing in a smaller area. He gently stroked a dog’s head before getting to his feet. He watched as Vaseraga joined him, several canines at his heels. It seemed that Eustace was not the only one enjoying himself, and he was glad.

“They are interesting,” Vaseraga said. “Some of them are definitely more affectionate than others, but none of the dogs here seem to be hostile.”

“I suppose those ones would prefer to be by themselves anyway.” Eustace shrugged. “It’s understandable. I won’t go searching for them, anyhow.” They deserved their alone time as much as he did.

“These dogs seem to enjoy our presence as much as we do theirs. I wonder if the townspeople come here often.”

“Most likely.” Eustace started walking back in the direction of the town, knowing that his husband was right behind him. “They are used to being around people.”

“Hm.” Vaseraga had quickened his pace to stride beside him, shooting him a brief smile. Eustace returned it, happiness settling in his chest. Was this what the others had meant when they said a honeymoon would be special? They weren’t acting too differently from usual, but Eustace did feel more at ease. Rest and relaxation...along with fun. Perhaps their friends had made a decent point; this vacation was good for them.

The evening breeze felt familiar, almost nostalgic. Eustace wondered what had gotten him so sentimental lately.

“Do you feel it, too?”

He glanced at Vaseraga, intrigued. He was still one of the people who knew Eustace best...which was to be expected, at this point. The two of them were married, after all. “Yes. It’s not bad.”

“Not bad at all,” Vaseraga agreed. Their way back to the town was short but quiet, and the warm lights of the streets greeted them as they made their way toward their inn.

When they were about to step into the establishment, a small group began ushering them away. The innkeeper was there, but Eustace still watched them with a healthy degree of suspicion and wariness. Despite the number of pleasant surprises that he had been subjected to lately, he was not fond of them in general. It was only when they were just a few meters away from the place that he realized where they were being led. The enthusiastic group brought him and his husband into a restaurant for a candlelit dinner, courtesy of early planning by Ilsa and Gran. Eustace would have rolled his eyes had they been there to see him.

“They really prepared this within a day or two,” he said, eyeing the flickering flame and the plates of food around it. The lights were dimmed for atmosphere, presumably. The whole thing was absolutely over the top, and it was actually kind of amusing. "With this and the feast on the airship, no wonder Gran looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep."

Vaseraga chuckled, taking a seat. Across from him, Eustace followed his example. “That’s just like him, our Captain. He’s a fine young man.”

“...Indeed.” Eustace had to admit; the rapid, intensive planning that this honeymoon must have required had been done expertly. He was impressed.

After double-checking that none of the food and drinks had been tampered with, they dug in. Gran and Ilsa, if she had been involved, had clearly chosen the best restaurant in town. It seemed to be well-frequented, but the service was far from lacking despite all of the waiters being busy. Meals like this were hard to come around sometimes, he knew. He would have to thank the Captain and Ilsa again later. 

When they were almost done with their meal, Vaseraga looked at him with a small smile. “I expected us to be bored on this trip,” he expected. “I should have known that nothing could be boring with your presence.”

“I have been told that I am not the most fun to be around,” Eustace said. Lyria and Gran had vehemently disagreed, of course, even as the latter was trying to reach up and touch his soft ears. 

Vaseraga disagreed as well, and it was perhaps his opinion that mattered most. “You are a wonder,” he mused, “unaware of the effect that you have on people sometimes.” He stood and walked around the table, reaching out a hand toward Eustace. When he took it, Vaseraga pulled him close and continued quietly. “The effect you have on me. This adoration that I feel is not simple, yet it is not a difficult emotion, either. It may be hard to put into words, but that does not matter, for I know that you understand me.” He stepped back, and Eustace tried to find the words wrapped around his heart.

And then he realized that he did not have to; that was the whole point, wasn’t it? He leaned in to press a short, chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. His ears burning, he stepped back and turned around. “We should go,” he muttered. 

It was fine, he thought as he made his way out of the restaurant. Vaseraga’s laugh was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Heavy sleep was usually not an option for him, but being well-rested was not a problem most of the time. Sleeping beside his husband, however, gave Eustace a sense of relaxation and peace that other nights had been unable to bring him. There was something about the sound of his breaths and the warmth of Vaseraga’s body next to him that calmed his mind.

He could only hope that he had the same effect on Vaseraga, that he could will away both nightmares and ruminations alike. Based on the way that his lover was loose and still in his arms, Eustace figured that he was indeed having a tranquil or dreamless sleep.

Closing his eyes as streams of sunlight trickled in through the shades on the window, Eustace tightened his hold on Vaseraga’s torso. He liked having his arms around his husband; it almost felt like a way to keep both of them grounded. 

Vaseraga shifted his body, and Eustace sensed that he was awake. “It’s still early,” he murmured.

“And yet here you are, awake.” Eustace could hear the smile in his sleep-roughened voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“It was the best I have slept in ages.” He loosened his grip and opened his eyes. Vaseraga was still facing away from him, but he could tell that his partner was content by the answer. “And you?”

“The same. I experienced...an interesting dream, actually.”

He made a questioning hum, waiting for him to continue. His own sleep had been free of any dreams, which wasn’t unusual in and of itself. 

“Perhaps it was a vision. I saw ourselves holding another wedding ceremony, this time surrounded by all of our acquaintances. It was a happy event, a bit rowdy but full of exuberance. The Captain was there, as were the rest of the crew and the Society. Gran in particular joked that we were just so in love that we had to have a second wedding to celebrate it.” Vaseraga chuckled lowly. “Well, he was not wrong, but it was nevertheless an intriguing dream to have.”

“Indeed.” He felt...a glow in his heart. Over and over again, he kept having the same realization that he would be spending the rest of his life with Vaseraga. Each time felt like freshly fallen snow, even as the permanence of this relationship ran astray of the simile. 

“It seems...that the world is being kind to us, for once.” Vaseraga turned around in his arms to face him. The softness of his lips, of his smile, caught him by surprise. “The roads that led us here could have taken any other twists and turns, but they did not.” He sighed. “Do not misunderstand me. It was not an easy one, by any means. But the strength that it took to make it to this point and to have this with you makes me feel as if I have a hopeful future.”

“Yes. We made it to each other safely.” Taken by a whim, Eustace kissed his husband. It was nothing more than a meeting of lips, yet it meant so much more. “And I will do my utmost best to ensure that I am forever yours.”

A sincere promise and an unbreakable bond. That was what it was, their marriage and their relationship. The time of exchanging vows had already passed, but Eustace would renew those words in his heart for as long as necessary, for as long as he lived.


End file.
